


The Heroine's Request

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: He didn't need to unmask himself to give her what she asked for.





	The Heroine's Request

"Take me with you," Erika said.

"It's more useful to keep you here," the masked man replied.

He could see that she was going to argue.

"If you won't take me with you... then at least make love to me before you go," she begged with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

That was not what he was expecting to hear!

He considered for a moment before nodding. He didn't have to unmask himself to give her what she wanted.

Ashkore followed Erika to her bedroom. As he carefully removed the waist-plates of his armor, she quickly stripped off her entire outfit. She stood nervously beside the bed, staring at his exposed cock as he strode toward her.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Blushing, she shook her head.

"Bend over," Ashkore said, putting his hand between her shoulder blades and pushing her toward the bed.

Erika got the message and positioned herself so that her chest and stomach were pressed to the mattress, with her feet flat on the floor and her legs spread.

"Good girl," he said, his tone condescending as he slid one hand between her legs. A gloved fingertip pressed against her clit. He rubbed until she was squirming, her folds dripping with arousal, impatient to be filled.

Then he gripped her hip with one hand, the other guiding his tip to her entrance. She gasped as the thick cockhead was wedged inside her. Once the tip was inserted, he put both hands on her hips and proceeded to sheath his cock in her with one sudden hard thrust. She cried out in surprise and pleasure at his action.

Ashkore let out a low moan at the feeling of her slick walls clenching around the full length of his dick. He savored the sensation for a moment before he began to move, pumping his cock in and out with powerful thrusts of his hips.

Erika didn't protest the harsh pace. Quite the opposite if her muffled shrieks (he noted with amusement that she was biting the sheet) and the rhythmic clenching of her inner walls around his cock had anything to say about it.

He was here on a mission with a time limit, though, so even though he was certain they could keep this up for a few hours, it was best to end it quickly and get on with their business.

Ashkore freed one of his hands from its firm grip on Erika's hip, sliding it over her waist and down her stomach to slip between her thighs. He located the swollen bud of her clit and pressed down on it, rubbing roughly. This, in addition to the hard pounding he was giving her, was too much stimulation for Erika and sent her over the edge. Her orgasm crashed over her in waves. She bit down on the sheet to keep from screaming as her pussy spasmed around her lover's thick cock, clenching tight around it as if she never wanted to let him go.

All too soon the sensations began to fade, the tension drained out of her muscles and her body dropped limply against the mattress. She whined as that hard thick rod softened and slipped out of her. Sticky fluid dripped slowly down her thighs, but she couldn't find the energy to do anything about it. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of movement.

Then Askhore was beside her, his armor back in place. He reached down to ruffle her hair. Her mouth pulled into a frown at the thought that he was going to call her a good girl again like he'd done earlier.

" _Naughty_ girl."

As he left the room, Erika's eyes began to drift closed. She still had an important mission to carry out, to keep the guard from destroying another family... but a little nap first wouldn't hurt... right...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
